L'ombre de ses pêchers
by Phobia Floral
Summary: Severus Rogue est enfermer dans un cachot depuis près de deux ans. Deux ans après la bataille finale. Il rêve... Ils les croit tous morts, surtout lui... Cependant, il aura, un jour, la visite d'une personne qui changera le cour son l'histoire..SSHP Slash
1. Deux ans de désespoir

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à Warner Bros Inc. même l'idée de départ (le fond de l'histoire) ne m'appartient pas. _

_Genre : angoisse suspense _

_Rating : Nc-17(dès le premier chapitre)_

_Résumé initial :** Le sujet : Le monde selon Voldemort **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur le monde. Un nouvel ordre a été établit. Ses fidèles Mangemorts gouvernent sous sa tutelle, les Sangs-purs acquièrent dès la naissance des titres de noblesse qui leur donne tous les droits, notamment le droit de propriété et le droit de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant considéré comme inférieur par le gouvernement en place. Les Sang-mêlés sont méprisés, mais vivent toutefois dans une paix relative, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le droit à l'éducation, ni à un niveau de vie décent. Les Sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et vendus comme du bétail. Enfin, les Moldus ont été regroupé dans des réserves de chasse, où les Sangs-purs viennent se distraire lorsque l'ennui les prend._

_Ceci est en réponse avec le défi : Le monde selon Voldemort. Il va contenir du Slash et présence de viol et d'élément violent. _

_**L'ombre de ses pêchers**_

_**The shadow of his Sins)**_

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Deux ans de Désespoir**_

_Je déteste la noirceur des cahots. Auparavant, j'adorais me retrouver dans le froid de ceux-ci. Je m'installait, un ver de wiski à la main, sur mon fauteuil de cuir, et je faisais joué de la musique jazz pour créer un légère ambiance à mon cachot. Cependant, il faut que j'oublie le passé. Jamais plus tout sera comme avant, il faut oublier le confort et la sécurité, il faut faire place à la peur et à la mort. _

_Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais craint la mort, ni la solitude. Il faut dire que je n'avait pas à craindre en quoi de ce soit la mort car j'étais, il faut le dire, dans l'endroit le plus sécurité et protéger d'Angleterre. Aussi, même si j'étais seul dans ma vie, d'un point de vue sentimental, je n'ai jamais été plus seul que je le suis maintenant. Avant, je voyais des centaines de personnes par jours, même si je détestais la plupart d'entre eux, j'avais de la « compagnie », si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Les gens me parlaient, même si il me détestait. J'avais un semblant de vie social. Mais ici, c'est noir, humide et sans vie. Il n'y a que la mienne. Je suis enfermé dans une cellule, condamné à vivre jusqu'à l'éternité, dans ses cachots sinistres. _

_Presque tout le monde est mort depuis… _

_Je me rappelle de la guerre. Surtout de la bataille finale. Tous le monde était mort, ou presque. Le sol était recouvert de sang et de corps… _

_J'étais debout, au milieu de la colline, le front recouvert de sueur et de sang. J'avais été blaisé. Dumbledore ne se tenait non loin. Je n'avais jamais vu le sage homme aussi fatigué et épuisé de toute ma vie. Il cherchait du regard quelqu'un, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés. La plupart des mangemorts étaient encore en vie et tuaient le plus de gens possible. J'ai vu, de mes propres yeux, mes élèves se faire tuer, mes collègues, se faire décapiter, alors que moi, qui méritait bien plus la mort que ces pauvres gens, je me tenait encore debout sur mes jambes. Alors que je regardais ses innocents, mort, gisant dans leur sang, j'entendis un bruit plus que terrifiant. Lorsque je me retournai, Dumbledore fut frappé par un éclair vert, qui lui transperça la poitrine et ensuite, ce fut le silence. Tous avaient cessez tout mouvement. _

_Des larmes me brouillaient la vue, mais je puis le voir, lui. Voir sa silhouette familière, gracieuse. Il était à genou, pleurant des larmes de tristesse, de rage et de désespoir, pour la perte de Dumbledore, son mentor. Il me vit, quelques instant, il croisa mon regard. Il se leva d'une raideur et se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les rages et la colère se lisaient sur ses yeux couleur émeraude. Il était près à tuer. Il le fallait, si non, Voldemort allait régner sur la terre, communiste et sans pitié. Malheureusement, Harry Potter fut frappé par un Stupéfix. _

_L'avenir était à présent détruit. Voldemort envoya des mangemorts à ma trousse et m'enferma dans un cachot. _

_Ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter, ne m'est malheureusement pas venu à l'oreille. Je n'ai entendu que des semblants de rumeur, comme quoi qu'il était encore en vie, mais cela j'en doute. Voldemort, sadique comme il est, aurait déjà décapité Potter à l'heure qu'il est. C'est malheureux… Il me manque un peu se gosse, comme tout le monde. _

_De voir tous ces gens morts, tous les gens que je connaissais, ou presque, même si je les détestais, ça me rend furieux. J'ai le goût de tous détruire dans cette cellule de fer! J'ai le goût de tous les tuer, tuer tous ces mangemorts, tous ces traîtres! Non c'est moi le traître, c'est moi qui mérite mourir! Mais dans un sens je ne veux pas. Je veux sortir de cette prison, savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé au monde, ce qu'il est devenu! Je ne sais rien d'ici, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que Voldemort gouverne et ceci me rend malade. Comment un fou et pauvre psychopathe peut ainsi diriger la terre? _

Severus Snape, ex mangemort, fier serviteur de Dumbledore (malheureusement mort), avait été capturé, lorsque Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir, pour traîtrise, et avait été jeté dans un sombre cachot, seul, coupé de toute civilisation. Les seules visites qu'il recevait étaient celle de trolls, qui lui apportait, si il était chanceux, de la nourriture une fois par jours. Severus passait ses journées à rêvasser, à broyée du noir et à se morfondre sur son stupide sort. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était dans ce donjon. Deux ans de désespoir…

Il ne savait aucunement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait établis un gouvernement tyrannique, et purement dictatorial. Seuls les mangemorts avaient le droit de gouverner. Les Sangs purs acquirent, dès la naissance des droits de noblesse et de pouvoir. Ils ont le droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe quel individu qui est considéré inférieurs au Sangs purs. Ils ont aussi le droit de propriété, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils peuvent acquérir n'importe quelle terre qui n'appartient pas déjà à un autre Sangs purs. Les Sangs Purs ne travaillent pas. Tous les travaux sont donnés aux Sang-de-Bourbes, qui sont vendus comme esclaves aux riches Sang purs. Les Sangs Mêlés sont détestés par tous. Ils sont rendus inférieurs, sales, impurs. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'éducation et à tous privilèges et droits que peuvent avoir les Sang Purs. Cependant, ils vivent en retraits, dans les campagnes d'écosse et d'Irlande. Les Sangs Purs les laissent tranquille car ils ne leurs causes pas de problèmes au seins des villes importantes du monde.

Londres, Paris, New York, Amsterdam et Milan sont des villes très influentes au sein du gouvernement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé des mangemorts un peu par tout dans le monde pour diriger la terre. Les moldus sont dirigé vers des camps de concentrations et dans des réserves ou les Sang Purs vont les chasser et les tuer, comme les animaux, pour occuper leurs temps morts, qui arrivent bien trop souvent aux yeux des pauvres et misérables moldus. La terreur et la peur est établis sur la terre et seuls les riche peuvent avoir la vie facile.

Seul, Severus ne savait rien de cela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, contrairement à ce que Severus croyait, était toujours en vie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelait une vie. Harry Potter était l'Esclave personnel de sa majesté en Personne, Voldemort. Chaque jours, Harry devait se lever à cinq heure du matin, il devait préparer les vêtements de Voldemort, le réveiller à 7 heures, exécuté tous ses petits caprices, le faire mangé pour le dîner, prendre des rendez-vous, etc. La partie que Harry détestait le plus était le soir. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendait dans sa chambre, il appelait Harry et ce dernier devait accomplir tous les désirs sexuels de son maître. Pas une journée, Harry était laissé de côté, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait aucun droit, le seul droit était d'exécuter les ordres de son maître, manger et dormir. Harry détestait sa vie.

Deux ans de pure haine qu'il avait passé. Harry avait à présent 21 ans, et voulait déjà mettre fin à sa vie. Il se méprisait.

_Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible lors de la bataille finale, rien de tout cela ne serait passé. Je vivrais une vie paisible, avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais, loin de tout cet enfer, loin de cette misère. _

Harry croyait que tous étaient morts, ou vivaient dans la misère. Mais seul le destin c'est ce qu'il réserve dans le futur….

Une cloche sonna. La cloche qui signifiait bien des choses aux yeux des Sang-de-bourbes. Soit qu'elle signifiait le réveil de leur maître, ou leur pause, mais il faut bien s'entendre, il n'avait presque jamais de pause. Pour Hermione Granger, cette cloche signifiait la mort, les ténèbres. Depuis deux ans qu'à chaque matin, elle entendait cette cloche et à chaque fois, elle voulait mourir. Toutes les nuits, elle priait une divinité quelconque, priant pour une mort proche et certain, qui serait la délivrance de cette vie médiocre. Elle se sentait sale. Son maître n'était nul qu'un mangemort ingrat et sans pitié et il prenait plaisir à maltraité son esclave.

Comme a chaque matin, Hermione se leva avec l'espoir que cette journée allait être sa dernière mais comme à chaque matin rien n'arriva et Hermione était toujours en vie.

Hermione détestait les matins.

Il était huit heures du matin et Hermione devait aller habiller son maître. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Elle trouva son maître, étendu sur le ventre, dans son lit, complètement nu.

-Entre ma petit Hermione, viens me voir.

Hermione terrorisé par le rictus afficher sur la figure de son maître s'avança rapidement pour ne pas recevoir quelconque punition.

Son maître se retourna un tant soit peu et se mit à caresser les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione. Hermione devait resté debout et ne point bougé, tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas un ordre. Il se mit à caresser ses joues et sa bouche de ses doigts fins. Il se mit a détacher le premier bouton de la chemise noire d'Hermione et introduit sa main à l'intérieur.

-Déshabille toi. Ordonna t-il.

Et comme à chaque matin, Hermione se déshabilla et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Hermione détestait les matins.

Lorsque qu'elle fut complètement nue, son maître lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son lit. Il passa les mains sur sa poitrine mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il se mit à genou. Son érection devant le visage d'Hermione. D'un regard il indiqua à Hermione se qu'elle devait faire. Lentement, et surtout apeuré, comme à chaque matin, Hermione approcha son visage et ouvrit un peu sa bouche pour laisser sortir sa langue. Elle commença par licher le gland puis elle fit le tour de la virilité de son maître. Elle entendait les gémissements de son maître et ça la dégoûtait. Mais elle devait continuer, si non elle allait être punit. Elle mit le pénis dans sa bouche et commença à faire de lent mouvement de va et viens. Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort donc Hermione accéléra la cadence. Elle sentit raidir son maître et il se libera dans sa bouche. Hermione envala malgré le haut-le-cœur qui la menaçait. Son maître se coucha près d'Hermione et elle sentit sa main la frôler, puis les mains caressaient ses seins et se ventre. Puis il lui ordonna qu'elle embarque sur lui. Il la pénétra et peu à peu, même si elle ne le désirait aucunement pas, une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Elle détestait ces moments la. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle aime ce moment à vrai dire car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remuer, et de s'adonner au plaisir. C'était la seule chose que son maître pouvait lui donner, c'était le plaisir. Elle oubliait avec qui elle le faisait, elle se concentrait seulement sur le plaisir et c'était juste ça qui importait. Elle mit les mains sur sa poitrine et elle se caressait les seins, et elle s'avait que son maître aimait quand elle faisait ça. La bouche entrouverte, les gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Elle faisait des mouvements lent de va-et-vient mais lorsqu'elle sentait le besoins d'aller plus loin et déposa les paumes sur la poitrine de son maître pour s'appuyer et fit des mouvements plus vite et sec. Elle accéléra et ce n'était plus des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche mais bien des cris. Son maître mis ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione et la poussa plus vers lui, pour accentuer son plaisir. Lui aussi appréciait ce moment. Peu de temps après, il se raidit et éjacula en l'intérieur d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas finit, elle en voulait plus, encore plus. Mais son maître la décolla, et tous étaient gâchés. Il ne la laissait rarement arrivé à

L'orgasme. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, la laissant, couver de sueur, seule.

Hermione détestait les matins.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle de bains, le lit était fait, ses vêtements étaient sortis et Hermione avait apporté son petit déjeuné. Malefoy n'aurait pas trouvé mieux en tant qu'esclave, mais elle n'avait-elle pas trouvé mieux en tant que maître?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus dormait, enroulé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule froide. Il rêvait encore. Pendant deux ans il n'avait pas cessé de rêver. Il rêvait que mystérieuse personne puisse lui rendre visite, venir le voir.

Severus croyait tout simplement, sans espoir, il savait bien que personne ne viendrait, mais contrairement à ce que sa conscience lui disait, son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jeune homme, à la carrure svelte, arriva à toute à allure dans la salle de repos. Harry était assis, sur une chaise, dans le coin de la salle, pendant que le Seigneur des ténèbres prenait le té. Il avait déjà vu ce jeune homme. Il était le messager personnel de Voldemort, un mangemort plein de potentiel comme le disait si bien son maître. Lorsqu'il arriva proche du serpent, il se pencha pour faire une certaine révérence et embrassa la bague que portait Voldemort à son auriculaire gauche, tout en récitant une « prière ». Harry aussi devait le faire souvent. Il se releva et adressa la parole.

-Monseigneur, j'ai été informé que le seigneur Bullstrode veut vous rencontrez d'urgence, en Italie, ou il tient siège. Il y a problème avec la sécurité et il y a quelques problèmes à régler et demande votre présence.

-Bien, Potter, aller préparer mes affaires. Je dois y être quand?

-Le seigneur Bullstrode m'a informé que votre arrivé devrait être le plus tôt possible, il y a urgence.

-Bien, je vais rester le plus longtemps là-bas. J'ai bien l'intention d'y rester une semaines ou deux, pour prendre de « petites vacances ».

-D'accord Monseigneur, je vais prévenir le Messager du Seigneur que vous allez rester là bas plus de temps que prévu.

Le Messager fit une brève révérence avant de partir. Voldemort partit vers ses appartements royaux où se trouvait déjà Harry. Deux valises étaient déjà préparées et reposaient à côté de la porte. Voldemort chercha Harry du regard et le trouva dans la chambre. Il était en train de déposer la cape du Seigneur des ténèbres sur le lit.

-Tu restes au château, tu ne viens pas avec moi Potter. Dit froidement Voldemort.

-Bien. Harry était soulagé.

-Tu vas aller nourrir les prisonniers pendant ce temps, le troll qui le faisait est mort alors tu le remplaceras.

-Oui Maître.

-Je partirai pendant deux semaines, alors je ne veux aucunement que j'entende dire que tu as été désobligeant. Est-ce bien clair.

-Oui.

-Combien de fois je t'a dit que tu devais m'appeler « Maître » Potter? Sale petit insolant!

Voldemort frappa Harry dans la figure, ce qui fit tomber par terre Harry.

-Tu ne mérites même pas le titre d'esclave. Même pas capable de résister aux coups. Mauviette!

Voldemort donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre d'Harry. Il sortit sa baguette de ses poches et la pointa vers Harry.

-DOLORIS

Harry fut frapper un éclair rouge qui le transperçait de douleur. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer, ses os, étaient comme broyé et sa peau le brûlait comme si on lui l'avait enduit d'azote pur.

-Bien chanceux que je n'ai pas utilisé l'Avada Kadavra. Tu mérites juste d'être traité de putin.

Voldemort, à l'aide d'un sort, déshabilla Harry et le pénétra violemment. Les muscles d'Harry se contractèrent car ils n'étaient pas préparés pour cette pénétration. Alors Voldemort cria et frappa Harry. Il le viola et se rhabilla proprement, laissant Harry blessé et sale sur le plancher et il quitta la pièce avec ses valises et partit transplané pour Milan.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré le mal qui lui transperçait ses muscles. Il toucha son intimité il découvrit qu'il saignait. Mais Harry souriait encore.

Il souriait car pour la première fois dans deux ans, il ne serait plus aux côtés de son ennemi détesté…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était six heure et demie du soir lorsque Harry se rendit aux derniers cachots. Plus tôt, il avait demander aux autres esclaves le plan des donjon ou étaient enfermé les prisonniers. La plupart étaient à Azkaban, alors il ne devait pas aller se rendre là bas, mais Voldemort gardait des prisonniers sous son toit, car soit qu'il l'est trouvait trop dangereux ou trop intelligent pour trouver une façon de s'évader. Alors Voldemort avait aménagé dans les cachots des châteaux, dans son quartier général, les prisonniers qu'il trouvait nuisible, et il en avait que très peu. Cinq au grand maximum. Harry avait nourrit quatre d'entre eux et il en restait un dernier. Il avait été placé à l'écart des autres dans une autre bâtisse, isoler des autres. Harry craignait un peu d'aller là bas, mais il devait le faire si non il allait être punit, comme il l'avait été le matin même et ceci n'était rien à ce qui l'attendait.

Harry entra donc dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers une porte barrée par de multiples sorts complexes et durs à maîtriser. Il n'y avait personne sur l'étage alors Harry débarra la porte et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus était encore assit dans le coin de sa cellule lorsqu'il entendit le bruit, au loin, de la porte qui se débarrait. Il entendait ce bruit une fois par jour. Son ventre espérait toujours entendre ce bruit qui signifiait « manger ». Il avait très faim, et il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours. Il n'en savait pas la raison mais on avait oublié de le nourrir. Contrairement aux autres jours, Severus n'entendit pas de lourds pas d'un troll. Il entendit seulement le pas légèrement traînant d'un être humain. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait point vu d'autres personnes et une joie s'empara de lui, mais lorsqu'il vit la grande silhouette mince vêtu d'une cape, capuchon sur la tête, la joie ce transforma en appréhension et en crainte.

Severus devina que c'était un homme. Il n'avait aucunement la carrure d'une femme. Cet homme chuchota un Lumos, mais al lumière était trop vive pour distinguer le visage du visiteur.

Le visiteur non plus n'avait pas reconnue le visage du prisonnier mais ne tarderai pas à le découvrir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry murmura un Lumos, et parvint à voir un peu devant lui. Il faisait vraiment sombre et il se demandait comment une personne lucide aurait pu passer deux ans de sa vie dans un noir absolu. Harry se rappela Sirius et ce dit que c'était possible. Lorsqu'il était près de la cellule, il vit, à travers les barreaux de fer une silhouette maigre, assis sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et très sale. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, long et gras et une barbe avait poussé sur son visage trop maigre. Ce visage lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il murmura un sortilège qui fit apporter de la nourriture sur un plateau et Harry ouvra la petite grille à l'aide d'un sort et glissa le plateau de l'autre côté.

-Voila, murmura Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus était abasourdit lorsqu'il vit le visage du visiteur mais il avait un doute. Harry Potter était mort! Voldemort l'avait tué! Sa voix par exemple n'était qu'un murmure fatigué et il se dit que ce n'était pas la voix de Potter, mais quelque chose lui disait de demander… Il n'avait rien à perdre à prêt tout, et ci ce n'était pas Potter, alors cet étrange visiteur le prendrait pour un fou enfermé dans une cellule de pierre depuis trop longtemps. C'était un peu vrai mais…

-Potter? dit Severus de sa voix la plus glacial qui le pouvait.

Le dit Potter laissa tomber sa baguette par terre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

_Non… ne me dites pas que c'est lui! Il est vivant, et moi qui le croyait mort! Comme tout le monde…Merlin ayez grâce…_se dit Harry.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula sur sa joue.

-Snape? Je vous croyais mort!

-Et vous croyez Potter, que moi je vous croyais vivant?

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait devant lui son professeur des potions alors qu'il le croyait mort. Lorsqu'il avait été frappé par un Stupéfix, lors de la bataille finale, il avait croisé les yeux de Severus, pour la dernière fois et il se l'avait rappelé. Il avait vu quelque chose de différent dans se regard noir. Auparavant, il était toujours vide et pleins de colère mais ce jour là, il avait vu… quelque chose qui ne pouvait être nommé, car Harry ne savait c'était quoi exactement, et maintenant, il voyait la même chose dans le regard de Severus Snape.

Harry secoua la tête et se rapprocha davantage de la cellule.

-Vous êtes devenu quoi exactement Potter, depuis la guerre? Demanda Severus.

-L'esclave personnel de Monseigneur Voldemort en personne.

Severus lui envoya un regard de compassion suivit d'une regard noir. Il ne devait pas montrer à Potter, qu'il avait changé, qu'il était encore le même Snape, cynique et distant.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici Potter?

-Voldemort est en Italie pour deux semaines, et ma seule tache est de nourrir les prisonniers qui sont détenues ici… vous n'êtes que quatre. Les autres, je ne l'ai connaissait pas.

Severus écoutait Harry tout en mangeant. Il avait terriblement faim.

-Je vais vous apporter d'autres vêtements demain… dit Harry en se levant.

Harry se leva et tourna les talons.

-Je vais y aller, si non on va croire que j'ai essayer de m'évader. Au revoir Professeur.

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de Severus.

-Merci…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Son maître avait prit congé et elle avait accomplit toute les tâches qu'elle avait du accomplir.

Hermione aimait les soirées.

Elle avait généralement la paix dans cette partie de la journée. Alors elle regardait dehors, du haut de sa chambre, dans le bâtiment qui servait de logement au employer et aux esclavage. Seuls quelques Maîtres voulaient à tous prit garder leurs esclaves près d'eux.

Hermione regardait toujours dehors et elle vit un jeune homme marcher seuls. Curieuse de voir cet homme ainsi, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit la tête.

Elle ne s'attendait pas voir Harry Potter, sortir du bâtiment face à celui ou elle résidait, celui du palais de justice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus avait terminé de manger.

_Il est vivant! Cela fait deux ans que je le croyais mort et il est vivant. Harry… vient me voir, j'ai si besoin de toi… Deux ans que je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais… _

Deux ans à rêver, pour que enfin son rêve puisse de réaliser…

C'est ce que croyait Severus…


	2. Les rêves oubliés

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à Warner Bros Inc. même l'idée de départ (le fond de l'histoire) ne m'appartient pas. _

_Genre : angoisse suspense romance_

_Rating : Nc-17(dès le premier chapitre)_

_Résumé initial :** Le sujet : Le monde selon Voldemort **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur le monde. Un nouvel ordre a été établit. Ses fidèles Mangemorts gouvernent sous sa tutelle, les Sangs-purs acquièrent dès la naissance des titres de noblesse qui leur donne tous les droits, notamment le droit de propriété et le droit de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant considéré comme inférieur par le gouvernement en place. Les Sang-mêlés sont méprisés, mais vivent toutefois dans une paix relative, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le droit à l'éducation, ni à un niveau de vie décent. Les Sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et vendus comme du bétail. Enfin, les Moldus ont été regroupé dans des réserves de chasse, où les Sangs-purs viennent se distraire lorsque l'ennui les prend._

_Ceci est en réponse avec le défi : Le monde selon Voldemort. Il va contenir du Slash et présence de viol et d'élément violent. _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Pendant 2 ans, Harry était l'esclave de Voldemort. Un jour, il eu la tâche d'aller nourrir les prisonniers de Voldemort, et il fit la rencontre de Severus Snape. De son côté, Hermione est l'esclave de Malfoy. _

_Je suis tellement désolé du retard. J'avais complètement oublié cette fic, et mes autres fics aussi. Je n'étais plus dans un mood d'écriture, et j'en suis honnêtement désolé. J'espère simplement que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin. Bonne lecture! _

_**L'ombre de ses pêchers**_

_**(The shadow of his Sins)**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Les rêves oublié**

Severus s'était rapproché des barreaux. Il attendait, avec impatience, l'arriver de Potter. Depuis sa première visite il rêvait à la prochaine. Il ne faisait que pensé à Harry. C'est vrai que pensant deux ans aussi il l'avait fait, pensé à Harry, mais là, vraiment toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme et Severus s'en voulait un peu. Il ne voulait pas dépendre émotionnellement de quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, préférant vivre sa vie seul, en gardant ses fardeaux sur ses épaules mais là, il avait craqué. Il avait craqué lorsqu'il l'avait revu. Il avait vu ses magnifiques yeux verts, luisants à la lueur de sa baguette magique. Il avait revu son demi sourire illuminer son visage…

Severus refusait de croire ce qui c'était passé.

_Ce doit être un de mes rêves. Il ne peut être vivant! _Mais sa raison reprenait le dessus…_Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être vivant Severus? Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, en chair et en os! Tu ne veux tout simplement admettre tes sentiments par rapport à Potter! Deux ans que tu croyais qu'il était mort, alors qu'il est bien et bel vivant! _ Pour être vivant, Harry l'était, _Je le revois lorsqu'il avait dix huit ans, il venait me voir à Poudlard pour avoir quelconques conseils par rapport à l'ordre et la guerre avec Voldemort. Mais il ne m'aimait pas quand même, seul moi, qui secrètement, éprouvait quelque chose à son égard. J'avais fait mon deuil, et il vient me revoir… Comment puis-je le supporter? Comment puis-je attendre comme je le fais, alors que ma seule pensée est de me libérer d'ici pour aller le rejoindre et s'en aller loin d'ici… Mais je ne peux pas… _

Severus était tout simplement confus avec ses pensées et s'endormit tout en rêvant…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oO0Oo----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur de la petite maison, une douce odeur de tomate et poivron griller lui arriva. Il avait très faim. Il vit l'homme avec qui il partageait la maison en train de préparer le souper. Il sourit tristement en pensant aux événements qui c'étaient produit depuis deux ans maintenant. Il avait été banni, avec tous les autres sangs-mêlés, même si lui était un sang pur, dans une région d'Écosse. Il avait été chanceux. Son ami aussi, car nombreux étaient ceux qui avait rejoint le paradis. Il avait été aussi chanceux car Remus avait déjà une maison en Écosse et elle n'avait pas été détruite lors de la guerre. Par contre, il vivait pauvrement, comme tous les autres. Mais il avait toujours vécu un peu sans le sou, alors il s'en sortait très bien. Il avait aménagé un terrain ou ils pouvaient tenir un jardins de fruits et de légumes et leurs voisin, leurs fournissaient de la viande en l'échange de leurs récoltes.

Ron s'approcha de la cuisinière et murmura :

-Mmm, ça sent bon Rem'

-Je sais, j'ai rajouté de l'ail et du basilic.

Remus se retourna et lui sourit. Et comme à chaque jour Ron soupira en pensant à ses amis. Hermione et Harry. Et comme à chaque jour, il demanda la même phrase à Remus.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont encore en vie, que je vais les revoir?

-J'en sais rien Ron… Il faut continuer de prier le bon Dieu et peut-être qu'un jour, nos prières seront exaucées. Il faut toujours espéré!

-Mouais, tu as raison… Allons, à table!

Ils s'assirent à table et avant de manger, Remus prit les mains de Ron et ensemble, comme à chaque jour, ils récitèrent une prière pour leurs amis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malefoy vivait comme un dieu. Il ne faisait presque rien de ses journées. Il se levait assez tôt, appelait son esclave, la baisait, mangeait, s'entraînait, mangeait, lisait, s'entretenait avec d'autres mangemort, mangeait, et prenait congé. En gros, la vie de Draco Malefoy était basée sur le repos et exécution de ses moindres petits caprices par Hermione, son esclave.

Draco Malefoy agissait comme purement comme un enfant gâté. En faite il l'avait toujours été, mais maintenant, son tempérament était à son apogée.

Cependant, M. Malefoy lui manquait quelque chose. Il voulait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir absolu. Il avait toujours détesté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et jouait très bien la comédie lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Il avait impeccablement appris l'Art de la légimencie et de l'occlumencie, enseigner bien sure par son père et il était capable de déjouer Voldemort.

Cependant Mr. Malefoy n'était pas aussi sadique que Voldemort, il avait aussi un cœur… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait pensé, il aurait besoin de l'aide de son esclave… Son esclave qui ne détestait pas vraiment….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entra dans le palais de justice, avec un sac en main. Il n'y avait encore personne sur l'étage. Il venait de nourrir les quatre autres prisonniers et il se s'en allait voir Severus. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry ouvrit la porte qui le menait aux cachots. Silencieusement il descendit dans les sous-sols et alla rejoindre Snape.

-Bonsoir, dit Harry, en s 'assoyant par terre. Il ouvrit la grille et fit passer le repas de Severus.

Severus ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne voulait pas trop montrer son emballement face à Harry. Snape commença à manger et vit qu'Harry ne bougeait pas. Il le regardait fixement, les mains accotées sous son menton déposer sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air rêveur et souriait.

-Potter, faites moi le plaisir de ne plus afficher le sourire niais qui vous collent au visage depuis que voue êtes arriver, voulez-vous…

-Pourquoi vous me vouvoyer?

-Parce que… je l'ai toujours fait et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais!

-Ah… Je vous ai apporté des vêtements propres ainsi que de quoi faire une toilette… Ce n'est pas que je vous dis que votre barbe devrait être faite mais…

Harry glissa un miroir à travers les barreaux. Severus prit le miroir et se regarda. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sale et pouilleux… Il avait terminé de manger et Harry ne partait toujours pas.

-Il n'y a personne ici. Tous les mangemorts sont en congrès et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait se terminer dans deux jours. Il n'y a pas de quoi me pressé, et j'ai envie de rester avec vous, Severus…

Harry avait murmuré le dernier mot. Il reprit.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose donc vous n'êtes pas au courant et je me dois de vous en informer.

-Bien, je vous écoute.

-Vous pouvez vous changer, je rapporterai vos vieux vêtements tout à l'heure.

Severus ne se fit pas attendre et se débarrassa de son chemisier noir. Harry envala sa salive lorsqu'il vit le torse fin et plat de Severus. Il était comme hypnotisé par la ligne de poil noire qui partait de son nombril et qui se rendait Dieu sait ou… Mais elle disparut vite lorsque Severus remit le chandail propre qu'Harry lui avait apporté.

-J'ai vous ai apporté un col roulé au cas ou vous auriez froid, pendant une nuit.

-Merci.

Harry lui expliqua la situation des sorciers sur la terre. Severus n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu faire ça? Mais au fond, ça ne le surprenait pas. _Sadique comme il l'est…_

Severus s'était rapproché d'Harry, presque collé sur les barreaux qui les séparait. Severus pouvait entendre la respiration d'Harry et il se contrôlait pour ne pas embrasser sa bouche. Il se donna une gifle mentalement en se rappelant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ce genre d'activité.

-Il faudrait nous échapper! dit bêtement Harry. J'en peu plus de cette vie…

-Il faudrait trouver un plan avant que Voldemort ne revienne.

-Oui… je voudrais bien vous libérer mais une barrière magique à été lancé sur votre cellule et seul les mangemort connaisse la façon pour l'ouvrir.

-Mais vous, vous avez encore votre baguette. La mienne, on me l'a cassé.

-Vous savez quoi, je peux peut-être vous trouver une nouvelle baguette.

-Comment Potter? Vous n'étiez même pas capable de faire une potion simple convenablement, ne me dite pas que vous seriez capable de faire un baguette? dit cyniquement Severus.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais en fabriquer une, mais je pourrais m'arranger pour en voler une!

-Vous êtes stupide Potter, quelqu'un vous surprendra, c'est sur! Et d'où aller vous voler cette baguette dites moi?

-Bien, le Seigneur Ollivender séjourne ici, vous ne saviez pas? Alors en revenant je vais faire un détour pour me rendre ou habite Ollivender et, je vais demander à son esclave, Adam, que je connais bien, d'aller chercher une baguette dans son atelier. Il y en a tellement qu'il ne se rendra même pas conte qu'il en manque une, je vous l'assure.

Severus soupira. Décidément Potter était borné. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne la lâcherait sûrement pas même si Severus, un adulte pensant et responsable lui dirait que c'est une mauvaise idée qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il oublie. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer… Il n'avait rien à perdre pourtant…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On frappa à la porte. Adam se leva et alla ouvrit. Qui pourrait bien venir cogner la porte de l'appartement de son maître? Il vu alors Harry Potter lui dire une salutation, et rentra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, Potter?

-Adam! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide!

Harry s'assit sur un siège disposer dans le salon. Adam, exaspéré par l'attitude curieuse de son ami, alla se cherchait du té pour se faire changer les idées.

-Adam… J'aurais besoin d'une baguette….

-QUOI! Tu es fou Harry! Même si mon maître n'est pas la, ce n'est pas une question d'aller prendre une des ces baguettes!

-Mais Adam…. Tu ne comprends pas que si tu ne me donne pas une foutu baguette, tu vas rester esclave toute ta vie! C'est maintenant la chance de tous nous en fuirent, pendant que Voldemort n'est pas présent!

-Harry… tu vois trop en grand!

-J'aime mieux croire en la liberté que de morfondre sur mon sort toute ma vie!

-Bien… si tu réussis a trouvé une façon à te sauver d'ici, tu m'avises d'accord? Parce que moi non plus je n'en peux plus de cette vie! Je revins…

Harry était tellement heureux! Son plan allait marcher. Mais il ne restait qu'un point irrésolue… comment saurait-il libérer Severus de sa cage?

La réponse ne saurait tarder…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Potter! Cria une voix froide et traînante.

Ledit Potter se retourna rapidement. Il avait une expression stupéfiée sur le visage, comme si on l'aurait prit sur le fait.

-Que fais-tu dans cette aile du château? demanda le jeune homme.

-Euh…. J'étais venue….hum…..chercher……une …pommade…oui, une pommade, c'est ça.

Malfoy leva le sourcil et s'approcha d'Harry lentement.

-Eh bien, si tu étais venue chercher une pommade, où est-elle maintenant?

Il se mit à chercher dans les vêtements d'Harry. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur deux tiges de bois bien taillées il commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. Est-ce que lui aussi avait l'intention de se révolter contre son maître? Il n'était donc pas le seul! Il aurait du le savoir bien avant que Potter avait l'intention de se révolté… lui qui avait toujours essayer de combattre Voldemort, lui qui avait toujours voulu sa mort, il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu pensé à cette inévitable question.

-Pourquoi as-tu deux baguettes dans ta poche? demanda Draco à Harry. Non.. pas besoin de me mentir Potter_, Légimens_!

Harry sentit que l'on parcourait sa tête en quête de souvenir. Il essaya de combattre cet intrus mais il était trop fort. Malfoy avait déjà vu l'image de Severus dans sa tête. Pas juste celle qu'il avait de lui, assis dans l'ombre des cachots du palais de justice; des tonnes d'images de Snape, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, lors de la guerre, tous les deux seuls, leur visage tellement proche qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Malfoy murmura un Finite Incantatem, à peine audible, surpris par la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu as trouvé Snape et tu veux lui donner une baguette! Potter, c'est fou comme tu es pathétique! Suis moi Potter.

Harry, prit au dépourvu, ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Il avait tout gâché! Il venait de mettre un terme à tout ce qu'il avait espérer. Severus lui en vaudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus le regarder, à espérer que Severus puisse peut-être l'aimer un jour. Il ne pouvait pas, car Harry venait de gâcher toute sa vie. Et la sienne pareille. Il avait mit fin à une future libération. Si seulement Malfoy ne l'aurait pas fouillé… Et c'était quoi cette excuse bidon qu'il lui avait dit… Aller chercher une pommade mon œil.

Harry se sentait tellement lâche et sale…

Malfoy ouvra la porte de son appartement et fit entrer Harry. Il lui de prendre place sur le canapé. Il fit de même. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et commença à lui parler.

-Écoute Potter, ce que tu as fait… est mal, mais je ne vais pas le dire à qui que ce soit. J'ai un marché à te faire si tu le veux bien.

Harry, soulagé hocha la tête.

-Granger! Aboya Draco. Apporte moi deux verre de Whisky. Comme toi, je n'en peux plus. Si je te disais la façon de libérer ta chère Snape, j'attends que tu m'aides à nous débarrasser de Voldemort.

-Quoi? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête Malfoy? Toi, Mangemorts reconnu, veut se débarrasser de Voldemort?

-Oui, et alors? Je n'ai jamais aimé liché le cul de personne et là j'en ai plus qu'assez de faire semblant alors, c'est d'accord ou non?

-Oh, pas de problème.

-Bon, voici mon plan. Tu le libères, je te donne un port-au-loin, vous vous cachez chez quelqu'un. Quand il va être revenue, il va bien voir que tu ne vas pas être ici, donc il va te chercher partout. Pendant ce temps là, je vais en profiter pour faire changer d'avis tout le monde. Quand il va te retrouver, tu vas l'achever une fois pour toute. Toi et moi ensemble, on va essayer de réorganiser le monde.

-T'est sur que sa va marcher? Je ne peux même pas l'Avada Kadavérisé! Il m'a jeté un sort, et je ne peux même pas jeté des sorts contre lui!

-Tu vas trouver un autre moyen!

-Mais, à toi, qu'est-ce que ça va te rapporter?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter, je ne suis plus capable de cette situation, c'est à cause de mon père si je suis devenue mangemort, j'ai été obligé d'en devenir un. J'aimerai mieux être maître de moi-même, qu'être l'esclave d'un autre, et je crois que tu peux me comprendre là-dessous. Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, tu comprends?

-Oui… Désolé Malfoy, je t'avais mal jugé.

-C'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Répondit Malfoy

Draco lui tendit sa main, et Harry fut confronté à la même situation que voilà 10 ans.

Contrairement à voilà 10 ans, il choisit de la prendre.

Le rêve d'Harry allait enfin se réaliser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Un chapitre qui se finit plutôt bien, vous ne trouver pas? Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne d'ici 1 semaine ou deux.

Réponses aux reviews :

Dop : Tu es sur de vouloir tuer Draco? Merci beaucoup pour la reviews! C'est à cause de toi, qui m'as redonné le goût de réécrire! Haha voici la suite, quelques heures seulement après avoir lu!

Minerve : Ta réponse à ta question est expliquée dans ce chapitre! Voldemort, et tous les autres mangemorts, on lancé un sort à leur esclave. Ils ne peuvent lancer des sortilèges contre leur maître. 'C'est aussi simple que ça, sinon, ils se seraient tous révolté à leur qu'il est aujourd'hui. Lol, Merci beaucoup p pour ta reviews.

matol : Merci

malfoy : Oui, oui il y aura de la romance dans cette histoire. Je ne sais justement pas si je devrais faire Malfoy et Hermione un vrai couple, parce que Malfoy a quand même souvent abusé d'elle. C'est à voir. Et bien sur, il y aura un couple très important, dans cette histoire. Severus et Harry, vont commencer à prendre de l'importance de plus en plus. Merci beaucoup.

onarluca : Merci, mouais, c'est vrai que l'histoire en Dray et Mione c'est pas tout rose au début! lol mais ça va s'enrager! Ouais, Sev et Harry eux, il sont génial, dommage qu'il ne vienne pas de ma propre imagination! lol

crackos : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que c'est un fic assez dramatique, je suis d'accord, mais il y a quand même une once d'espoir! Lol

alinemcb54: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite t'a plu!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les reviews sont beaucoup apprécié, donc ne vous gêner surtout pas!

Merci beaucoup

-xox- Phobia Floral


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Masque

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à Warner Bros Inc. même l'idée de départ (le fond de l'histoire) ne m'appartient pas. _

_Genre : angoisse suspense romance_

_Rating : Nc-17(dès le premier chapitre)_

_Résumé initial :** Le sujet : Le monde selon Voldemort **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur le monde. Un nouvel ordre a été établit. Ses fidèles Mangemorts gouvernent sous sa tutelle, les Sangs-purs acquièrent dès la naissance des titres de noblesse qui leur donne tous les droits, notamment le droit de propriété et le droit de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant considéré comme inférieur par le gouvernement en place. Les Sang-mêlés sont méprisés, mais vivent toutefois dans une paix relative, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le droit à l'éducation, ni à un niveau de vie décent. Les Sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et vendus comme du bétail. Enfin, les Moldus ont été regroupé dans des réserves de chasse, où les Sangs-purs viennent se distraire lorsque l'ennui les prend._

_Ceci est en réponse avec le défi : Le monde selon Voldemort. Il va contenir du Slash et présence de viol et d'élément violent. _

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Pendant 2 ans, Harry était l'esclave de Voldemort. Un jour, il eu la tâche d'aller nourrir les prisonniers de Voldemort, et il fit la rencontre de Severus Snape. De son côté, Hermione est l'esclave de Malfoy. Cependant Harry trouvera le moyen de faire Malfoy sont allies et trouver enfin un moyen de s'enfuir, et de libérer Severus de sa prison. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Onarluca : Oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas le couple Hermione et Draco, mais t'inquiète, ils ne vont pas finir ensemble. Bien que le fait que Malfoy épprouve un petit quelque chose pour Hermione, elle n'a que du dégoût envers lui. Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews! J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

_Jenni944 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! _

_Zaika : Merci! _

_Sahada : Harry n'est pas si faible que ça, il est juste ébranlé par tout ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'était pas facile être l'esclave de Voldemort. Mais t'inquiète il va reprendre du courage et il sera aussi fort que possible! Merci pour ta review, _

_Nepheria : Merci! La voila la suite!_

_Asuka Snape : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite!_

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

**L'ombre de ses pêchers**

**(The Shadow of his sins) **

**Chapitre 3**

**Le masque**

_Contemplons ce trésor de grâces florentines ;  
Dans l'ondulation de ce corps musculeux  
L'élégance et la force abondent, sœurs divines.  
Cette femme, morceau vraiment miraculeux,  
Divinement robuste, adorablement mince,  
Est faite pour trôner sur des lits somptueux,  
Et charmer les loisirs d'un pontife ou d'un prince._

_Charles Baudelaire, Le masque, Spleen et Idéal, Les Fleurs du mal_

Il était accroupi, dans le noir. Il l'attendait, l'attendait encore. Les minutes paraissaient des heures. Les heures paraissaient l'éternité. Les yeux grands ouvert, il guettait l'obscurité, à la recherche d'une soudaine lumière. Il croyait qu'il l'avait abandonné, laissé de côté…

oOo

Il courait, sacs chargés sur le dos. Il faisait nuit mais il avançait tout de même dans l'obscurité, comme un aveugle. Mais il connaissait bien le chemin, oh oui il le connaissait par cœur. Tout au long de la journée il se l'était rappelé. Il se l'était imaginé dans sa tête. Ce chemin serait celui de la liberté. Du commencement. Il songeait à son ancienne vie, celle ou il avait été heureux. Il se surpris à penser à son futur : lointain réalité de son présent. Il se rappela aussi de son plan… Il ne devait faire aucune erreur…

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta de courir, reprenant son souffle. Il marcha dans les corridors vides, un sourire béat sur le visage. Oh oui, il aimerait sa nouvelle vie.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Replaça sa cape chaude, réajustant ses sacs à dos lourds. Il soupira. Appréhension soudaine. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant de sa future liberté et poussa la porte et descendit les escaliers de pierre.

_Bientôt, Harry sera libre et heureux. Bientôt…_

oOo

-Tu es sûr de ça Harry? Depuis quand, il faut faire confiance à un serpantard?

-Je te fais confiance moi! Tu es bien allé à serpantard! Harry soupira. Écoute Severus, c'est notre seule chance de s'en sortir. Moi je veux tout tenter, même si se sera qu'éphémère! Je voudrais vivre cette liberté au moins une dernière fois dans ma vie!

Severus semblait réfléchir. Qu'avait-il à perdre? Il ne faisait point confiance à Malfoy, mais si Harry le croyait, il n'avait rien contre. Seulement qu'il avait appris à se méfier de mangemorts, surtout ceux dans le genre de Malfoy.

-Bon… assez de temps perdu! Libère moi de cette foutu cage!

Harry se recula et murmura le mot de passe ainsi que divers sortilèges compliquer que Malfoy lui avait montré. Soudainement, la porte de la cage s'ouvrit bruyamment.

Severus sortit tranquillement de sa prison.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Où allons nous?

-Chez Remus et Ron.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Potter?

Harry décida de l'ignorer et donna un sac à dos à Severus.

-Il y a des vêtements dans ce sac. Je me suis permis de te donner des vêtements, disons un peu plus… coloré.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Quand partons-nous?

-Dans...Euh… Harry regarda sa montre. 7 minutes et 15 secondes le portoloin s'activera.

-Bien. Est-ce que Lupin et Weasley savent que nous allons arriver?

-C'est ça le problème…Je ne leur ai pas dit!

Severus soupira. Il n'avait décidément rien à faire avec le cas Potter. Il se laissa descendre contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Le sac à dos à ses pieds. Une expression illisible couvrait son visage. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit que corps chaud se colla à lui. Il tourna brusquement la tête à sa droite pour voir Harry, tête accotée sur son épaule, un demi sourire sur le visage.

-Potter…

Harry soupira bruyamment et se redressa. Ce n'était décidément pas une partie gagnée avec Snape. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes.

-Bon, c'est l'heure.

Harry sortit une vielle montre usée de son sac et la plaça dans le creux de sa main. Severus mit sa main dans celle d'Harry, afin de toucher la montre. Ce contact fit frémir Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre et il regarda Severus. Mais se contact visuel fut interrompu par une étrange sensation d'être aspirer par le nombril. Harry comprit qu elle portoloin venait tout juste de s'activer.

oOo

Il faisait déjà nuit. Les quelques arbres devant la maison avaient presque tous déjà perdu leurs feuilles. Harry était monté sur le balcon suivit de Severus. Il regarda la porte, anxieux. Il se retourna vivement vers Severus.

-Et si on c'était trompé de maison?

Severus soupira.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment stupide, ou le fais-tu exprès?

Harry se regarda, incrédule. Severus soupira encore, fatigué par la conduite de son ancien élève.

-Potter, tournez-vous. Lisez ce qui est écrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

Harry regarda ladite boîte aux lettres et lut : « Messieurs R. Weasley et R. J. Lupin. » Ronge de honte, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Severus. Il rajusta sa cape et son sac à dos et cogna à la porte.

oOo

Il venait de déposer ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et il était en train de fermer le livre qu'il était en train de lire quelques secondes auparavant. Décidément cette nuit, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il était déjà 1 heure du matin et le sommeil n'était pas encore venu le cherche. Il soupira et ferma la lumière. Il ferma les yeux tranquillement, en essayant de sentir la fatigue et le sommeil venir à lui. Il était presque endormit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.. Il se leva d'un bond, baguette en main, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron.

-Ron! Lève toi!

-Hein…. quoi?

-On cogne à la porte!

-Tu déconnes? dit Ron en baillant. Il se leva péniblement, les yeux mis clos.

-Prends ta baguette et rejoins moi au rez-de-chaussée.

Remus, descendit les marches de l'escalier silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes pour reprendre son sang froid. Il avait si peur que se soit des mangemorts. Qu'ils lui prennent le semblant de vie qui lui restait. _Soit logique Remus, si ce serait des mangemorts, ils auraient déjà défoncé la porte et ils auraient tués Ron et Toi. Ou est passé ta rationalité? _

Il serrait sa baguette le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Il soupira avant de débarrer la porte. Tant d'appréhension. Tant d'inquiétude. Il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et ouvrit la porte.

Il écarta les yeux lorsqu'il croisa des yeux vert émeraude. _Les yeux de Lily… Les yeux d'Harry. _ Harry avança vers Remus, émut de le revoir après tant d'année et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Remus…. murmura t-il à son oreille, avant de se lancer dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Remus le serra très fort. Il pleurait silencieusement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que Harry n'était pas seul. Droit comme un piquet, une silhouette noire se tenait à l'écart. Severus froncis des sourcils. Lorsque Harry vit le drôle d'expression que faisait Remus, il se tourna vivement. Il fit donc un signe à Severus de s'approcher.

Remus soupira et les fit entrer. Ron, qui avait assisté à cette scène depuis le corridor, resta interdit. _Il est revenu! Je le savais, après tant d'année à prier, Ils ont enfin entendu ma prière…_ Il ne pue empêcher une larme roulé sur sa joue. Il sourit faiblement.

Harry en entrant dans la maison vit Ron, immobile dans le corridor. Il déposa son sac par terre et se lança vers son meilleur ami. Ils s'enlacèrent. Harry lui murmurait des mots réconfortant à son oreille, pendant qu'il lui embrassa la joue.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon frère, murmura Ron.

-Tu peux pas savoir comment tu manqué aussi Ron…

Ils se détachèrent, essuyant leurs larmes. Severus échangeant des brièvetés avec Remus pendant ce temps, mais Severus lançait des regards à Harry. Son cœur se contracta lorsqu'il vit Harry baisser la joue de Ron. _Ils ne sont que des amis… Tous cela n'est purement amical Severus… Essaie de ne pas l'oublier. _

-Aller vous reposer, tous les deux. Nous allons discuter de tous ça demain. dit fermement Remus.

-D'accord, répondit Harry pour les deux.

Remus leurs montra une chambre au sous-sol, ou les deux pouvaient dormir.

-Vous pouvez vous installer ici, pour ce soir. Reposez-vous bien. Remus leurs sourit, et il referma la porte de la petite chambre.

Severus alluma les bougies avant de se retourner vers Harry. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit. Le seul lit de la pièce. Tête baissée, il essuyait ses yeux des dernières larmes qui restaient encore sur ses joues. Severus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'assit à son tour à côté de lui. Harry ne bougea point. Severus soupira. Il massa ses tempes douloureuses avant d'enlever sa cape. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Harry avant de se lever et de partir vers la salle de bain, pour se changer.

oOo

_Aussi, vois ce souris fin et voluptueux  
Où la fatuité promène son extase ;  
Ce long regard sournois, langoureux et moqueur ;  
Ce visage mignard, tout encadré de gaze,  
Dont chaque trait nous dit avec un air vainqueur :  
" La volupté m'appelle et l'amour me couronne ! "   
À cet être doué de tant de majesté  
Vois quel charme excitant la gentillesse donne !  
Approchons, et tournons autour de sa beauté._

Harry se leva à son tour et se changea en pyjama et défit le lit. Décidément, il allait devoir dormir avec Severus. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il sourit et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Severus en train de se brosser les dents. Il le rejoins et l'imita. Severus, lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se détourner de rincer sa bouche. La salle de bain était très petite et c'était si à peine ils avaient de la place pour bouger. Il laissa terminer Harry seul, et quitta la minuscule salle de bain.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il sentit deux bras envelopper sa taille. Il se crispa, de peur. Il n'était tellement pas habituer de se faire toucher de cette manière… Il sentait le souffle chaud d'Harry sur sa nuque, lui procurant des frissons inhabituels sur sa peau.

-Harry… soupira-t-il.

Severus se détourna pour faire face à Harry.

-Nous devons parler Severus…

Severus hocha la tête lentement. Harry lui prit la main et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit double. Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier.

-Écoute Severus. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu ressens. C'est assez difficile pour moi de savoir qui tu es réellement! Je veux dire… Je ne te connais pas vraiment, je sais seulement que… tu n'es pas le Snape que tu prétendais être quand j'étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Harry, murmura Severus. Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas simplement ton cœur?

Harry resta interdit lorsque la main délicate de Severus vint lui caresser la joue. Elle se posa sur ses lèvres et pressa plus frottement à cet endroit.

-Severus…. murmura Harry.

Pour tout réponse, Severus lui baisa les lèvres. Doucement. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant ce doux contact. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de douceur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce plaisir. À regret, Severus se décolla d'Harry et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

-M'aimes-tu?

Harry baissa les yeux pendant un moment. Oui il 'aimait, depuis des années… Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentit des larmes venir à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer?

-Oui, je t'aime Severus.

Il avait murmuré ce nom, comme si il c'était le plus beau mot qu'il soit. Les yeux de Severus brillaient de désir, d'envoûtement. Severus murmura un sort, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Harry prit possession des lèvres de Severus. La pression devenait de plus en plus forte et Severus céda. Il ouvrit tranquillement la bouche et la langue d'Harry vint caresser sa langue, passionnément. Leurs souffles devenaient plus saccadés, plus chaud. Severus fit balancer Harry sur le lit, pour qu'ils se retrouvent coucher. Il lui baissait le cou, les joues, les oreilles. Sa main parcourait le torse du jeune. Mais il stoppa tout mouvement.

-Quoi? Chuchota Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non Harry.

Il lui effleura la joue d'un geste de main. Il lui baissa le front avant de lui dire.

-Nous devrions dormir. Tu es fatigué… ne le nie pas Harry, je le sais.

-Oui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

_Mais non ! Ce n'est qu'un masque, un décor suborneur,  
Ce visage éclairé d'une exquise grimace,  
Et, regarde, voici, crispée atrocement,  
La véritable tête, et la sincère face  
Renversée à l'abri de la face qui ment.  
Pauvre grande beauté ! Le magnifique fleuve  
De tes pleurs aboutit dans mon cœur soucieux ;  
Ton mensonge m'enivre, et mon âme s'abreuve  
Aux flots que la douleur fait jaillir de tes yeux !_

Il lui embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres et se coucha à côté de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il les recouvrit de la couverture. Avant de s'endormir, Severus murmura à l'oreille d'Harry « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry… »

oOo

_Les vers en italique de ce chapitre sont tirés du poème :_

Le masque_ de _Charles Baudelaire.

Les Fleurs du mal, Spleen et Idéal._ Un poète que j'admire beaucoup._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. Moi, je l'Aime bien, car il est comme le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour Harry, Severus, Remus et Ron.

Si vous avez aimé, ou détesté ou même si vous avez un joyeux petit commentaire à me faire, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer une reviews. J'ADORE les reviews alors… si vous voulez me faire plaisir… lol

oh, aussi je suis desole pour les fautes de francais.. :S

BiZoo

Phobia Floral 33


End file.
